A Different State of Mind
by Sensation0023
Summary: This is for Draco Malfoy fans. It's about Draco meeting a new girl, and she has some other problems going on. Read to find out more.


[(Author's note) Hey guys, I've never written a Harry Potter fanfic before. I used to write Dragonball Z and Digimon stories, so this is my first. I haven't read any of the other Harry Potter fanfics yet, so if some of my ideas are the same as others, it's not because I copied or anything. Anyways, enough of my blabbing on, here's my story!]  
  
A Different State of Mind  
  
Draco Malfoy entered the school. It looked the same as when he'd left. New faces appeared as the 1st years approached the castle being led by Professor McGonagall, with nervous expressions on their faces. Draco walked up the old gray stone steps as he entered the school along side Crabbe and Goyle, his best friends since his first year at Hogwarts. They're now entering their 5th year with the same irritated and annoyed look on their faces.  
  
"I'm personally glad to be back, they have great donuts! I've missed them. Mum says I have to go on a diet." Crabbe said. Draco gave a look of disgust and kept on walking.  
  
Draco entered the great hall full of students he recognized. Goyle spotted the Slytherin table already half full of students. "Look there's our table." Goyle said excitedly sitting down.  
  
"Uh, yea Goyle, they haven't changed the tables around all 4 years that we've attended." Draco said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Goyle just stood there absentmindedly as the other two walked away, leaving him to wonder stupidly to himself.  
  
Draco noticed Professor Snape leading a new girl toward the Slytherin table. She was definitely new, but she didn't look anything like a first year, and the sorting hasn't even begun yet. "That's strange, I didn't know Professor Snape seated new people.." Draco said quietly to himself.  
  
Draco watched Snape and the new girl walk toward them. Draco tried not to stare, but he was so hooked on her beauty he couldn't. He loved her semi long, dark red-ish brown hair and green-ish hazel eyes.  
  
She didn't look the slightest bit nervous, but didn't look too comfortable either. She seemed to know Professor Snape by the way they acted toward each other. Snape didn't seem to mind talking to her, and she didn't either.  
  
Snape stopped right in front of the Slytherin table. "This is Trista, she's a new 5th year. That's all I'm saying about that." Snape said the last part quickly as he noticed the blank faces and the faint whispering. "She'll be attending for the rest of her school years and she will be respected as a Slytherin." Snape said sharply when he noticed the whispering that continued.  
  
When Snape walked about the voices at the table grew. "I thought that you had to start at this school as a first year." One of the Slytherin girls said. "Maybe she got kicked out of her old school." Someone else said. They watched Trista sit down about two seats down from Draco. Draco kept sneaking looks over at her, trying not to be seen or for that matter obvious.  
  
Everyone watched at the first years were sorted and seated. Finally after a long wait, Dumbledore stood up, gave a few basic rules, and said, "Let the feast begin."  
  
The next day...  
  
Draco walked to his first class, which had also been his favorite class, Potions. Draco walked in and spotted Crabbe and Goyle, and sat down next to them. The class started filling up with students as the class began to fill, Draco noticed Trista walk in, and of course, he couldn't help but get a few glimpses of her as she passed his table and sat down in the one in front.  
  
Professor Snape walked in the classroom door just as class started. He walked up to the front of the room and nodded at Trista in a welcoming gesture. Hermione, Draco noticed, glared up when she noticed and started whispering to Harry Potter. "He never treats any of his other students like that!"  
  
"Except the Slytherins, or course!" Harry added in.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Miss Granger! Do you have something you would like to share with the rest of the class?!" Snape said venomously. Hermione and Harry shook their heads. "All right then, keep your mouth shut then." Snape said and started his lesson.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Well, what did you think? I may not be a J.K. Rowling, but I am a Sensation! Get it, my screen name is Sensation and so, uh, yea, okay, not funny. Sorry, my humor is a little dead, anyways, this is just the beginning. So, yea, this will get better, and NO, Snape and Trista aren't, uh, together like that okay! Please review! Thanx!  
  
Sensation236 


End file.
